Broken Jyler, Broken DG, Broken Families
by dgwriter
Summary: Everyone in the dumping ground thought that Jody and Tyler were the endgame that they were the ultimate couple, nothing would break them. our story starts with Tyler and Jody aware of their feeling but still remaining friends and two new girls, Twins. one broken and one ready to break the DG. Will the house and Jody and Tyler's relationship survive?
1. New and old faces

They had finally told each other how they felt, it was a massive weight lifted from both their shoulders. It had been 2 months, Jody had split with Brandon and she and Tyler tried to set the boundary of being just friends at least until they left the dumping ground. They had wanted to date in secret but one of them was bound to put their foot in it and it would ruin everything, Tyler even offered to move away but, Jody couldn't bear not being with him every day she needed him here.

That day they had promised each other to each other, forever. It had meant a lot to them both, well at least that's what Jody thought. Everything was going great between her and Tyler until the new girls arrived one face not so new, sister's twins Sophie and Becca. Sophie was the girl that Jody had set up Tyler with from the skate park in order to disguise her true feeling for Tyler. At the time Tyler seemed to really like Sophie this really worried Jody. When the girls walked into the lounge all the boys draws dropped even Ryan's which everyone could agree was odd, he never seemed interested in girls. Even though they were twins they looked nothing like each other though they were equally beautiful.

They both introduced themselves to the group, they were 15 years old. Sophie had changed a bit from the last time Jody saw her, she was still pale with dark hair but without her pink ends. Becca was different she had golden brown hair with noticeable blonde highlights, sparkling blue eyes, she was considerably tall and had quite a tan and glow to her clear face.

I decided to show them to their rooms just to make sure that Sophie didn't like Tyler anymore and to see what they were truly like. I showed Becca to her room first she had her own, she had a lot of stuff so the boys helped her carry it all up, they must of came from a rich family, Sophie though didn't have as much stuff as Becca but you could tell they both had different personalities, Sophie was a tomboy and Becca although she told us she enjoyed sports you can see she is a girly girl and quite intelligent.

Whilst the boys were helping and trying to flirt with Becca, Jody decided to talk to Sophie. When Jody walked in Sophie was looking at a picture with a sad expression

"Is that your parents" Jody asked

"Oh, yeah its Jody right? I remember you and Tyler from the skate park".

"Yeah that's us, I thought I'd come say hi make sure you're okay".

"Thank you I'm fine, I'm used to her getting all the attention, looks like you took my advice about Tyler".

"Yeah, were still just friends I just wanted to ask you if you liked him still?"

"No, of course not, is that the only reason you're talking to me, seriously?"

"No, I thought that with everyone surrounding Becca you might be feeling a bit alone also I wanted to say that if you want to talk about anything with your family you can always talk to me".

"Thanks Jody, listen Becca might seem confident and fine with all this, but she's had it worse than me, it's all just a front. We don't really get on a lot of the time but I'm the only person who knows the truth and who she really is".

"Okay ill get everyone to leave her alone now" Jody says as she leaves.

When Jody gets to Becca's room it's just her sat there and Ryan storming out, he looks annoyed and she looks upset.

"Hey, Becca are you okay"

"Yeah I'm okay, everyone was surrounding me and I was just talking to Ryan he seemed nice, but he went to hug me and I pushed him away, I just don't like people I don't know touching me not since erm it doesn't matter and he got annoyed, I'm sorry I know he was just trying to help."

"Hey its okay, I'm quite surprised he was sat here with you he's not that nice to anyone else, I'll talk to him and make sure he knows. Do you want me to get Sophie?"

"No that's fine, thank you Jody is it?"

"Yeah, it's fine I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yeah"

Jody heads downstairs past Sophie's room to find Ryan when she sees Tyler hugging Sophie in her room, she knew deep down it probably wasn't anything like that but it still hurt her, she ran downstairs to the garden to sit on her own, but soon saw Ryan sat in the garden den.

"Ryan, what happened with Becca, she wanted to apologise for hurting you she just freaked out she doesn't like people touching her"

"Yeah, I realised that, but you didn't see the look in her eyes, she was scared, she thought I was going to hurt her; it was like Chloe all over again"

"Listen Ryan she said something to me that I dint think she meant to say but it implied that someone has hurt her in the past that causes her to react like that, it's not you. Go and talk to her maybe she'll tell you she seemed comfortable with you, she might trust you enough, just don't push her."

"Thanks Jody, anyway, what are doing here, you looked upset?"

"Oh its nothing, you won't be able to help anyway, just cos you're being nice to the new girl doesn't mean I've forgotten how horrible you can be normally, just don't treat her the same way because I have warned her though she seems smart enough to work you out on her own".

With that he stormed off, and in entered Tyler looking happy, Jody tried to storm past him she didn't want to talk to him right now. Tyler blocked her exit and his face changed from happy to concerned and upset.

"Whoa, jodes what s up?"

"Nothing now let me go"

"No, there's obviously something wrong, just tell me Jodes stop pushing me out"

"Fine promise me, promise me you don't have any feelings left for Sophie"

"Seriously Jody, first of all that was ages ago, secondly it was your fault it even happened, and you know I don't, I like you not her".

"Oh yeah, then why have I Just seen you hugging her in her room"

"Because she was upset Jody, what was I supposed to do"

"How about not hug her"

"We aren't even together and you're getting jealous, maybe we should just cancel the stupid promise, I mean what I am supposed to do never speak to another girl again just to make you happy"

"Fine then if that's what you want, me and you whatever this was is finished now you can do what you want, see you around" Jody says angrily as she storms off to the kitchen shoving past Sophie as she heads to her bedroom.

Tyler stands there in shock, after everything they have been through she just chucked it away. He knows she doesn't mean it. He wanted to go after her and talk to her but he knew she wouldn't have calmed down; it would do more bad than good.

Two days go by and they haven't spoken to each other, Tyler tries but Jody doesn't want to know or at least she acts like it. He still loves her more than anyone but he decides he should try and forget about her; after all she can't be mad if he does, she told him it was over.


	2. Moving on

It had been 2 months and Jody and Tyler had stopped so much as looking at each other. It was killing them both but they both were too stubborn to talk things out and admit they were wrong. The whole house had got a lot tenser since they had fallen out, it wasn't natural. Lunch and tea was awkward especially with them sitting opposite each other.

That wasn't the only thing that had changed; it was like everyone was having personality transplants. Ryan had become a lot more bearable since the new girls arrived, he and Becca were inseparable. Nobody thought that anybody would be able to bear Ryan but Becca had done that, she had totally mellowed him out he was totally smitten by her. Everyone knew that they were together now but it was a secret from mike and may li.

Sophie and Tyler had spent a lot of time together recently much to Jody's annoyance; she couldn't say anything though after all she was the one who told him it was over. Tyler liked spending time with Sophie, although half the reason he was doing it was to make Jody jealous anything to make her talk to him. He really missed her and wishes they could just make up he doesn't even though what her problem is she knows how much he likes her and that he never even wanted to ask Sophie out.

The rest of the kids were fed up with Jody and Tyler moping around all miserable not talking to each other so they decided to fix it. Ryan, Becca and Sasha came up with a plan to lock then in the attic at least it will get them talking. They slid a note under the door to meet in the attic for a house meeting and when they both arrived they locked them in.

"What was that", says Jody

"Oh wow you're talking to me now", Tyler replies

"You haven't exactly been talking to me either"

"Is there any wonder, you told me it was over what was I supposed to do I had to stay away from you, I can't stand not being friends with you Jodes its killing me"

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you chose Sophie over me"

"I didn't chose her over you , no one can come above you, you just need to accept that I'm allowed to be her friend just like Sasha, Becca and Candi."

"When I saw you guy's together use looked so comfortable with each other like use belonged together and I wish that we could be like that but can't be can we and I didn't want to spoil you of having that connection with someone else."

"Oh, Jodes I don't want that connection with anybody but you and if I have to wait until we leave then that's what we'll do"

"I'm sorry Tyler I can't let you do that, you should move on", she says just as her phone rings and Brandon's name flashes up.

"Right cos you already have, I really thought that we were going end up together but I guess you don't want that anymore, see you around Jody hope Brandon makes you happy"

"LET ME OUT PLEASE!" Tyler shouts

They let them out and seen how disappointed Tyler is as he walks out straight to his room. Jody walks past giggling on the phone to Brandon. They had to come up with something better make them see that they belonged together. Ryan had tried talking to Tyler but that wasn't the problem Tyler felt stupid, humiliated he had layed everything out on the table to Jody and she had rejected him, choose Brandon over him.

Sophie had heard what had happened, she went to talk to Tyler to cheer him up, although secretly she was glad the plan was working she had split them up and now it was her chance to get Tyler back. She hadn't told Becca her plan as she knew she would disapprove especially after what she had been through with her last boyfriend. He had really betrayed Becca and Sophie was the only one who knew about it. Sophie was secretly angry with Becca she knew it was her fault they had ended up here but she didn't know the whole story, but Sophie knew that she was going to make Becca feel the same way she had when she was dragged away from her family.

"Hey, can I come in?" ,Sophie asked peering in Tyler's room

"Yeah, suppose so"

"I heard what happened with Jody, Becca and Ryan told me"

"Oh yeah, she got back with Brandon, it's so stupid she doesn't even like him he doesn't know her not like I do, the only reason she got back with him was cos she saw us... doesn't matter"

"Oh I'm sorry, id dint realise it would be a problem, should I go"

"No its okay, it doesn't matter now anyway, she made her decisions plus I like hanging out with you"

"Oh good, thank you, I like hanging out with you too"

Over the next couple of weeks Jody and Brandon and Sophie and Tyler had been spending a lot of time together but whenever they saw each other they couldn't look at each other, they both knew they were with the wrong people. Becca had tried talking to Jody but she was adamant that she wanted to be with Brandon and that her and Tyler were just meant to be friends. She had also tried to convince Sophie to back off Tyler but she wouldn't listen, she told Becca that she really liked Tyler and was sure he was starting to feel the same way. Becca had told Ryan all about this; it was a huge problem they knew what they had to do. They had to find some dirt on Brandon; he looked a bit too nice for their liking there had to be something he was hiding.


	3. Chapter3

It was Monday morning and it was the first day back at school. It was the last year of school for the oldest DG residents this included: Tyler, Ryan, Jody, Sophie and Becca. Sophie and Becca were starting at a new school this term as it wasn't safe for them to go back to their old school. Sophie wasn't pleased with this and blamed Becca for it as after all she blamed her for them being sent into care in the first place. Becca was nervous but for more than one reason yes it was a new school and there was the bullies that Jody and the rest had warned them about but it was the fear of everyone finding out why the girls were put inti care becoming public knowledge she was sure that mike will have told the school about it. What if Sophie found out and Ryan what would they think of her. Becca had only just begun to move on and stop thinking about it everyday if everyone found out she would never be able to forget and have a normal life. It had already taken so much from her life and caused her so much pain and suffering she didn't want Sophie to have to feel that too even tho they were practically the same age Becca had always felt that protective big sister instinct when it came to looking out for her sister.

"Hey becky you ready we are setting off in five" Ryan said as he popped his head round Becca's bedroom door whilst she was applying the makeup she knew would be probably unacceptable Jody had warned her how strict the dress code was.

'You know I hate that name and yep I'm nearly done" she giggled as she grabbed her bag and coat and walked confidently towards Ryan beaming.

"Nervous?" he asked

"Hardly, ill be fine I was always one of the cleverest before I moved here, plus I mean it cant be that bad right?

"Yeh its not too bad we only have this year to do and its gonna be the best on yet!"

"I can hardly wait and its going to be the perfect opportunity to get Jody and Tyler back on track ill talk to soph she doesn't like him that much I can tell and then well sort out Brandon I'm sure he's hiding something I'm good at reading people and you are too."

Becca and Ryan join the others by the door. Tyler and Sophie were stood together chatting excitedly with Jody glaring at her phone whilst shooting quick glances to Tyler. Becca could see the hurt she has in eyes and it pains her to see it.

"Soph here walk with me a minute I want to talk to you" Becca said to Sophie breaking off her and Tyler's conversation

"Okay what's up?" Sophie moaned

"I know you don't want to be at this school and you blame me for being here but I promise you I didn't want any of this to happen, but it cant be that bad can it we just have to make it work"

"Yeh you got that right I do blame you and you still haven't told me what happened yet not properly I mean I know it was hard when mum left us and dad couldn't cope but he was getting better why couldn't you give him a chance."

"Look soph its more complicated than that you're right you should know the full story ill tell you soon I promise I just need to make sure you are ready to hear it and I promise you I will explain everything I did and it was to keep us safe but it wasn't just my decision it was the school and the social workers too it wasn't all down to me"

"Okay but you still could of stopped them you say you want to keep me safe but ow is getting us sent to a different school and living with strangers safer than being with dad"

"Look it just is, its not the time to get into it now well talk about it after this week is done with and you've calmed down. Look there is something else I want to ask you and I want you to be honest with me"

"Yeh well why should I be after you've admitted you haven't told me things I should know"

"Please soph, right you and Tyler is it serious do you really like him I don't want to see him hurt"

"You want the truth well yeh I do like him I didn't at first it was just to annoy Jody and get Tyler to myself. I was just so angry at everything, at being there I just wanted to hurt someone and she was the perfect option and so was he so easily trusting."

Aw god soph, you cant do that look at what you've caused. Your not a bad person but you are acting like one. Tyler and Jody are both miserable without each other, come on you've got to help fix this. Tell Tyler you just want to be friends

"Hmm no I want to be with him, I can make him happy and Jody was the one who broke his heart not me I'm fixing it" Sophie finished as she sped towards Tyler.

Ryan walked towards a clearly upset Becca as they approached the school gates.

"That looked heated are you okay" Ryan asked concerned for Becca as she wiped the tear from her face and smiled at him

"Yeh I'm great, look I don't want to talk about it lets just get this done. Change of plan lets focus on Brandon Soph isn't budging from Tyler yet she convinced he loves her. "

"Okay come on then Becky let get this first day over with".


End file.
